


That one thing (to make it feel right)

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Ramblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is just a kid who never grew up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one thing (to make it feel right)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gerard obviously.
> 
> Inspired while reading unpheonix's  
> [missed your skin when you were east ](http://unphoenix.livejournal.com/18526.html#cutid1)

He's just a kid. He's a kid who never grew up.  
He gets these big ideas and tried to stick to them no matter how outlandish and crazy they are.  
He feels like he has everything figured out, but still feels like he's searching for that _one thing_. The _one thing_ to make it all better again. Even though he has no recollection of a before to go back to or compare.  
But that's just the thing. He did grow up. He did become an adult.  
So now when he gets these big ideas he has the means to act upon them, no matter what anyone says, because he's an adult that makes his own money and has no authority over him to say no.  
He has people who look up to him, and he has responsibilities to do things, like drive and go grocery shopping when it's his turn.  
Yet he is still just that kid.  
He is still searching, even though he has everything figured out. He's still trying to figure out that _one thing_ , that means it all. The _one thing_ to make everything better and okay and safe and warm again, but still has no recollection of where the before is or was.  
So, everyday Gerard wakes up pretends to play grown ups with everyone while he feels like his entire world has gone upside down. Even though it feels like he's playing a new game but doesn't know the rules or how to win.  
He goes out, smiles at the audience and hopes for a future that feels like the before that he doesn't remember yet can vividly feel. That _one thing_ to make it all worthwhile.


End file.
